The present invention relates generally to an engine oil heater. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric engine oil heater for use with an engine that operates in a cold environment.
Snow throwers and other cold weather equipment often use small engines to provide the necessary power. Typically, these engines use a lubricant, such as oil to lubricate moving parts and to cool parts during operation. However, during long periods of inactivity in a cold environment, the oil collects and the viscosity of the oil is substantially increased. The higher viscosity reduces the ability of the oil to lubricate the moving parts and makes it more difficult to start the engine.